


Mahō Shōjo Madoka Magika -- Summaries and Character Developments

by Inked (Driven2iNsAniTy)



Series: Oneshot and Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Character Development, Character Study, F/F, Ficlet Dumping Ground, Just A Place Where I Can Put All My Ideas and Such At (Not A Story in ANY Way), Multi, Random & Short, Shipping, Story/Chapter Outlines and Outtakes, Summaries for Future Stories (Hopefully), blurbs, conclusions, cuteness, fluff-filled, hypothesis, oneshots and drabbles, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driven2iNsAniTy/pseuds/Inked
Summary: Really just a dumping ground for all my Mahō Shōjo Madoka Magika prompts, summaries, and possible future works.This is where I will dump (for lack of a better term) storyboards and outlines for the MANY ideas that have been swirling about in my tiny mind, due to the fact that I've been absolutely ADDICTED to this series for the last... what? Month or two? Give or take a couple days?Well, you all (probably) know what I mean, so... ye-ah. Have at it guys, private chat me if you have a request for a certain prompt or pairing. Or if you just wanna give me a constructive criticism report on my ideas and hypothesis'.Have a good day and stay lovely.- InkyP.S.: Each 'chapter' will be the summary/outline of a [single] different prompt/idea/drabble.





	1. Supernatural!AU Concept(s)

**'Character Study'**

**-** Developments, speculations, and Ideas that I've come up with for this specific AU.

 

* * *

****Name** **

Akemi Homura

 

****Description** **

Kaname Madoka’s best friend and former love interest. A young Upyr Vampiress who has the Ability to manipulate Time itself. Once Madoka [now known as Madokami] rewrote the universe along with the death of her elder brother, Tōrikagenten Ūrikku, she dedicated all her time and efforts to keeping Madokami’s new world and Ūrikku’s sacrifice at peace from both Witches as well as Kyūbē and Xanos’ mischief. She is now the girlfriend/mate of Sakura Kyōko, a fellow Mahō Shōjo of Mitakihara.

 

****One Sentence Description** **

Quiet and stoic upon first meeting and during high-calibre hunts but can be gentle, loving, and protective outside of her work.

 

****Age** **

14 [Book I]

16 [Book II]

 

****Gender** **

Female

 

****Date of Birth (Pure Speculation Here)** **

September 12th, 1997 [Virgo]

 

****Job** **

Veteran Mahō Shōjo of Mitakihara

Middle - High School Student

 

****Health** **

Weak/Ill [formerly]

Peak Performance [currently]

 

****Relationships** **

Sakura Kyōko [girlfriend/mate]

Tomoe Mami [acquaintance/teammate]

Miki Sayaka [acquaintance/teammate]

Kaname Madoka [former love interest, best friend]

Momoe Nagisa [acquaintance]

Chitose Yuma [teammate, adopted little sister/daughter]

 

****Pets** **

Kurokage [Raven Familiar]

 

****World** **

Mahō Shōjo Madoka Magika

 

****Area of Residence** **

Tokyo, Japan [formerly]

Mitakihara, Japan [currently]

 

****Home Description** **

Quaint and spacious, a three bedroom apartment with an additional guest room [really making it a four bedroom accommodation], a sizeable kitchen and connecting dining room, two bathrooms, and a large joint backyard/patio area

 

****Height** **

155 cm. / 5’01” [at 14 yrs. old]

159 cm. / just under 5’03” [at 16 yrs. and older]

 

****Weight** **

49.8 kg. /110 lbs.

 

****Ethnicity** **

Asian/French [Pure Speculation/Guess-Work on the French Bit]

 

****Skin Tone** **

Fair

 

****Eye Color** **

Purple

 

****Distinguishing Feature** **

Long, silky black hair that ends near her kneecaps

 

****Other Facial Features** **

Sharper than usual upper canines

 

****Hairstyle** **

Long and straight

 

****Body Type** **

Almost unhealthily slim and slender with a dancer-like physique and matching musculature

 

****Clothing Type** **

Gothic, Dark, Casual

****

****Accessories** **

A thick black cord necklace with a red crystal pendent hanging from the front [formerly her deceased brother’s]

Thick, black leather fingerless gloves [given to her by Kyōko]

 

\---

 

****Name** **

Sakura Kyōko

 

****Description** **

One of Kaname Madoka’s former allies and local Mahō Shōjo of Mitakihara. The polar opposite of her mate [Akemi Homura] in every way, she is a fun and carefree girl with a passion for making every second of every day count due to her stressful duties as a Mahō Shōjo, never once knowing when what day may be her last. A young Kasha Bakeneko with a powerful Affinity for manipulating fire, she aides Homura in her battle against the evil lurking about in their hometown in her own attempt to honor both Madokami and Ūrikku’s sacrifices. She is the only Mahō Shōjo [besides Homura for obvious reasons] from the original Holy Quintet that fully knows of the large impact the two Deities had on her mate’s early life in both the original timeline as well as the following 100.

 

****One Sentence Description** **

Hot-headed and temperamental at times, as well as aggressive and violent during intense high-calibre hunts, she can also be sweet, loving, thoughtful, and protective of those she considers family [Homura and Yuma].

 

****Age** **

15 [Book I]

17 [Book II]

 

****Gender** **

Female

 

****Date of Birth (Pure Speculation Here)** **

March 23rd, 1996 [Aries]

 

****Job** **

Mahō Shōjo of Kazamino [formerly]

Veteran Mahō Shōjo of Mitakihara

Middle - High School Student

 

****Health** **

Average [formerly]

Peak Performance [currently]

 

****Relationships** **

Akemi Homura [girlfriend/mate]

Tomoe Mami [former mentor, teammate]

Miki Sayaka [student, teammate, best friend]

Momoe Nagisa [acquaintance/teammate]

Chitose Yuma [adopted little sister/daughter]

 

****Pets** **

N/A

 

****World** **

Mahō Shōjo Madoka Magika

 

****Area of Residence** **

Kazamino, Japan [formerly]

Mitakihara, Japan [currently]

 

****Home Description** **

[See __Akemi Homura__ ’s Home Description]

 

****Height** **

152 cm. / 5’02” [at 15 yrs. old]

160 cm. / 5’03” [at 17 yrs. and older]

 

****Weight** **

54.8 kg. / 121 lbs.

 

****Ethnicity** **

Scandinavian [Icelandic Region]

 

****Skin Tone** **

Lightly Tanned

 

****Eye Color** **

Red

 

****Distinguishing Feature** **

Long, red hair that reaches to her waist

 

****Other Facial Features** **

Sharper than usual canines

Clawed fingernails

 

****Hairstyle** **

Long and naturally-straight, often pulled into a high-swept ponytail

 

****Body Type** **

Lean and slender with an athletic physique and matching musculature

 

****Clothing Style** **

Casual, Punk

 

****Accessories** **

Thick, black leather choker with an emblem hanging from the front, the kanji for ‘fire’ is etched into surface [given to her by Homura]

Black leather fingerless gloves

* * *

2011 (the year MSMM aired/ended) - 14 (Homu, Mado, Saya, and Hito canon age) = 1997 (their 'canon' birth date)

  - Aug. 23 - Sep. 22 -- Virgo Birth Dates | Sept. 12, 1997 --- 'canon' Homura BD, making her a Virgo

  - Nov. 22 - Dec. 21 -- Sagittarius Birth Dates | Dec. 18, 1997 --- 'canon' Sayaka BD, making her a Sagittarius

  - Feb. 19 - Mar. 20 -- Pisces Birth Dates | Feb. 25, 1997 --- 'canon' Madoka BD, making her a Pisces

 

2011 - 15 (Mami, Kyō canon age) = 1996 (their 'canon' birth date]

  - Mar. 21 - Apr. 19 -- Aries Birth Dates | Mar. 23, 1996 --- 'canon' Kyōko BD, making her an Aries

  - Dec. 22 - Jan. 19 -- Capricorn Birth Dates | Jan. 6, 1996 --- 'canon' Mami BD, making her a Capricorn

 

2011 - 6 (Nagisa/Bebe canon age) = 2005 (her 'canon' birth date)

  - May 21 - Jun. 20 --- Gemini Birth Dates | Jun. 15, 2005 --- 'canon' Nagisa/Bebe BD, making her a Gemini

 

2011 - 8 (Yuma canon age) = 2003 (her 'canon' birth date)

  - Jul. 23 - Aug. 22 -- Leo Birth Dates | Jul. 30, 2003 --- 'canon' Yuma BD, making her a Leo

* * *

 

**Zodiac Traits**

\- The Holy Quintet's signs are based solely on their traits and characteristics shown so far in the anime, manga, game, and movie adaptation

 

**Aries:**

**S** : courageous, determined, confident, enthusiastic, optimistic, passionate

 **W** : impatient, moody, short-tempered, impulsive, aggressive

 

 **Taurus** **:**

 **S:** reliable, patient, practical, devoted, responsible, stable

 **W** : stubborn, possessive, uncompromising

 

**Gemini:**

**S** : gentle, affectionate, curious, adaptable, ability to learn quickly/exchange ideas

 **W** : nervous, inconsistent, indecisive

 

**Cancer**

**S** : tenacious, highly imaginative, loyal, emotional, sympathetic, persuasive

 **W** : moody, pessimistic, suspicious, manipulative, insecure

 

**Leo**

**S** : creative, passionate, generous, warm-hearted, cheerful, humorous

 **W** : arrogant, stubborn, self-centered, lazy, inflexible

 

**Virgo**

**S** : loyal, analytical, kind, hardworking, practical

 **W** : shy, worrisome, overly critical of self and others, all work an no play

 

**Libra**

**S** : cooperative, diplomatic, gracious, fair-minded, social

 **W** : indecisive, avoids confrontations, will carry a grudge, self-pities

 

**Scorpio**

**S** : resourceful, brave, passionate, stubborn, a true friend

 **W** : distrusting, jealous, secretive, violent

 

**Sagittarius**

**S** : generous, idealistic, great sense of humor

 **W** : promises more than can deliver, very impatient, will say anything no matter how undiplomatic

 

**Capricorn**

**S** : responsible, disciplined, self-control, good managers

 **W** : know-it-all, unforgiving, condescending, expects the worst

 

**Aquarius**

**S** : progressive, original, independent, humanitarian

 **W** : runs from emotional expression, temperamental, uncompromising, aloof

 

**Pisces**

**S** : compassionate, artistic, intuitive, gentle, wise, musical

 **W** : fearful, overly trusting, sad, desire to escape reality, can be a victim or a martyr


	2. Witch and Familiar/Yokai AU (Possibly?) [REVISED]

~~Mahō Shōjo Madoka Magika~~  → Mahō Shōjo Homura Magika

\- A oneshot/drabble series dedicated/centered more around Akemi Homura rather than Kaname Madoka

 

\- inspired by both PixelDemise’s _My Wonderful Family (Mahō Shōjo Madoka Magika)_  on FF.Net and KiwiKagari’s _Pets (Ritoru Witchi Akademia)_ on A03

 

Idea 1:

\- Madoka and Sayaka are childhood friends and the inseparable, tag-team Mahō Shōjo duo of Mitakihara. However, despite their large magical reserves and above-average Witch extermination rate, their contractor Kyūbē insists they get a pair of Familiars to help them out, “Just to be on the safe side. You never know when a Witch will unexpectedly gain the upper hand. Best to be safe than sorry.” Finally, after much griping and compromising (read: complaining, mostly on Sayaka’s end…) the two agree to the feline’s suggestion and with the Incubator’s help, they summon a pair of Familiars for the two.

Enter: Tomoe Mami, a veteran __Maneki Neko__ 1 who specializes in Defensive and Healing Magik and Sakura Kyōko, a twin-tailed __Kasha__  with a strong penchant for Offensive Magik, specifically in hand-to-hand (er, paw-to-paw???) combat as well as Fire Manipulation. After three years of the four working together (I’m making Madoka and Sayaka slightly younger than their original canon age, around 12, so that they’ll be slightly older than in canon at the end of the three year time-skip), the now 15 year-old Mahō Shōjo are compelled to summon __yet another__  Familiar after a particularly close call that not even Mami and Kyōko had been able to completely prevent, even with the help of their enhanced skill-sets.

Once again reluctantly agreeing to Kyūbē’s suggestion and they once more summon another Familiar to act as another pair of eyes for when Mami and Kyōko can’t (rarely) keep an eye on the young adolescent Mitakihara Mahō Shōjo. The last thing any of the girl’s were expecting was a small, young Three-Tailed Kitsune named Akemi Homura…

 

****Pairings:** **

MadoSaya

KyōHomu

MamiHomu

KyōMami

KyōHomuMami

 

****Notes:** **

1Maneki Neko

招き猫 まねきねこ

 _ _Translation:__  Inviting Cat

 _ _Habitat:__ Towns and cities

 _ _Diet:__  Carnivorous, as a regular cat

 

The Maneki Neko is a popular variation of the Bakeneko2 which brings good luck and fortune. It is most commonly seen in the form of decorative statues in homes and stores. It is depicted with one or both paws in the air in a beckoning motion.

 

2Bakeneko

化け猫 ばけねこ

 _ _Translation:__  Monster Cat, Ghost Cat

 _ _Habitat:__  Towns and cities

 _ _Diet__ ** _ ** _:_**_** Carnivorous: fish, birds, small animals, and occasionally human

 

Cats, feral and domestic, are found all over Japan: in houses as pets, on farms as exterminators, and in cities and towns as strays. When cats live to an old age, they begin to develop supernatural powers and transform into Yokai. Bakeneko begin their supernatural life looking almost identical to an ordinary house-cat. Soon they begin to walk about on their hind-legs. As they age and their powers increase, the can grow to be very large, sometimes as big as a full-grown human. They possess great shapeshifting abilities and frequently disguise themselves as smaller cats or humans - sometimes even their masters. They can eat things that are much bigger than they are, and even poisonous things, without any difficulty at all. It is even possible for a Bakeneko to eat its own master and then take his form, living on his place. If they do not kill their owners, they often bring down great curses and misfortune upon them. They can also summon ghostly fireballs, are known to ‘accidentally’ start house fires since their tails act like torches on any kind of flammable material, and have the disturbing ability to reanimate fresh corpses and use them as puppets for their own nefarious purposes. They are generally a menace to any house they live in or are near.

 

 

Idea 2:

\- Mitakihara’s own Mahō Yōkai Junior Academy, one of the three prestigious academies that house and train those special few who have the ability to use magic and become a Mahō Shōjo worthy of protecting the country of Japan along with the partnership of a Familiar once they become officially enrolled within the Mahō Shōjo Community.

Enter… Miki Sayaka, a young rambunctious, blue-haired 8th Grader who dreams of nothing more than protecting both her birth-city of Mitakihara as well as her best friend Kaname Madoka with her very soul. After learning that both she __and__ Madoka have an Affinity for Magic, they are officially transferred to Magia-Yokai for the sole purpose of learning to control their newfound abilities. Once there, they meet their upperclassman-turned-mentors, Mahō Shōjo Veteran Tomoe Mami and her (ex) student Mahō Shōjo Veteran Sakura Kyōko, a twin-tailed Kasha3 with an infamous reputation for being a master trickster and troublemaker. They become friends rather quickly, despite their age and personality differences, and the younger Madoka and Sayaka often spend their free time with the older pair even when they aren’t being tutored by the two along with the rest of the new students of MY.

Halfway into the year, as the weather turns cold and almost downright unforgivably-frigid, the 8th grade class of Miki Sayaka and Kaname Madoka is given a new transfer student, a young raven-haired girl by the name of Akemi Homura. After a brief, and rather cold, introduction (much to Sayaka’s ire) from said new girl, ~~t~~ he rest of the period continues on the norm. As the school is dimissed to for their lunch break Sayaka and Madoka meet up at their usual spot in the open soccer field behind the school with their Mentors/Familars Mami and Kyōkoin tow. Sayaka’s new Familar (a very reluctant Kyōko) tunes her _kohai_ ’s complaining of the new girl out as she tries in vain to focus on her lunch. By doing so though, she catches sight of the 8th graders’ new Transfer Student exiting out the back door of the school that leads into the field they currently reside in. Upon catching sight of her, Mahō Yōkai’s resident Kasha can’t help the feeling of an unnerving, anxious pounding of her heart in her chest at the sight of the beautiful ravenette…

 

****Pairings:** **

KyōSaya (one-sided)

KyōHomu

KyōHomuSaya (teased)

SayaMado

MamiMado

 

****Notes:** **

3Kasha

火車 かしゃ

 _ _Translation:__  Fire Cart

 _ _Habitat__ : Populated areas

 _ _Diet:__  Fresh human corpses

 

Kasha are a type of Bakeneko, or monster cat. They are large, bipedal felines as large as or larger than a human. They are often accompanied by hellish flames or lightning. They like to appear during rainy or stormy weather, and most often during the night. Their name sometimes cause confusion with other Yokai; while their name means “fire cart,” they do not use vehicles of any kind.

Being a Bakeneko, Kasha often live among humans, disguised as ordinary house-cats or strays. However, they reveal their true forms during funeral services, when they down from rooftops to snatch corpses out of their coffins. They are also, occasionally, employed as messengers or servants from Hell, in which they are tasked with the case of collecting the corpses of wicked humans and spiriting them off to Hell for punishment. Other times they steal corpses for their own uses - either to animate as puppets or to eat.

 

* * *

 

All Yokai information was from the site Yokai.com, I own nothing of the site, just thought I would share some info on a few lesser-known Yokai.

Have a nice day lovelies. - Inky


	3. Monster/Mythology!AU (Basically Monster High)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted this a good while back in late 2018, but deleted it due to the fact that it wasn't too much of a concrete idea at the time, but I fiddled with it a tad, added in a few details, removed others, and overall tried to make it as appealing as I could, despite it not having a fully-fleshed-out plotline.  
> Lemme know what you guys think, via comment or private chat  
> Have a good night, er, morning? (it's currently 2:38 am where I'm at at the moment) and stay lovely.  
> \- Inky

****Mahō Shōjo Madoka Magika: Monster/Mythology!AU (Basically Monster High)** **

* * *

****

Madoka - Human

Sayaka - Wani (Shapeshifting Sea Serpent)

Homura - Upyr (Russian Vampiress)

Mami - Sorceress

Kyōko - Kasha Bakeneko (Fire-Affiliated Bakeneko)

Bebe (Nagisa) - Uwabami (Giant Gluttonous Serpent)

Yuma - Human

Hitomi - Forest Nymph

Kyousuke - Human

 

Pairings Included:

KyōHomu (established)

YumaBebe (if you squint __really__  hard)

SayaMado (established/teased)

HitoKyou?

KyouHomu ( ** _ ** _extremely_**_**  one-sided)

 

Summary:

Shizuki Hitomi and Kamijou Kyousuke are the new transfer students of Mitakihara Middle School, a ~~private~~  local school where both Humans and Creatures can co-exist peacefully alongside each other. Upon arriving, they unexpectedly stumble across Kyousuke’s old childhood friend: Miki Sayaka, a young recently-turned-14-year-old _Wani_ before being promptly introduced to her other friends.

The first is Kaname Madoka, a bubbly 8th grader and Sayaka’s secondary childhood friend; the second is Tomoe Mami, a beautiful 9th grade _Sorceress_ ; the third is Akemi Homura, a quiet and shy (but somewhat stoic) _Upyr_ ; with the fourth and final member of the group being Sakura Kyōko, an eccentric and trouble-making _Kasha_ _Bakeneko_ , who also _just_ happens to be Homura’s girlfriend.

The two transfers spend their first day with the Quintet and begin to get to know the other girls before sudden jealousy and animosity begins brewing between Kamijou and Kyōko as the redhead begins to witness the first signs of the male’s new-found affection towards her adorable vampire girlfriend…

 

    * The Homura of this Oneshot is somewhat of a mix between Moemura from the the original timeline and the colder more mature Homura of the main anime series, I think someone on A03 here once referred to her as ‘Rambomura’?

   * Character ages are as follows: ( ** **Note:****  this hypothesis is strictly **_**_non-canon_**_** , this is my own ‘fan canon’ theory on the main girls’ vague age-ranking, it is in no way real. It is a ****purely****  fictional and in no ways correct or confirmed) Mami is the oldest at 16, Kyōko in close second at the same age [a month difference, give or take a few days], with Madoka being the third oldest at 14, Homura being half a year [a near solid six months despite them being the same age] younger then her [making her the official middle ‘sibling’], with Sayaka bring up the rear as the youngest of the five at the age of 13, almost 14

* Mami’s birthday is January 16th, 1996, whereas Kyōko’s is the 23rd of March of the same year; Madoka was born on the 25th of February, 1997; Homura on the 12th of September of the same year; and Sayaka on the 18th of December, 1996

 **Canon-wise** :

\- Homura is said to be 155 cm to 158 cm, meaning she is right at the even height of 5’01 - 5’02”

\- Mami is said to be 156 cm to 159 cm, meaning she is just over the 5’01” - 5’02” marks

\- Madoka clocks in at 152 cm exactly, meaning she is 4’11" even

\- Sayaka, 158 cm to 160 cm, meaning she is at least 5’02” to __just__  under 5’03” and making her the tallest of the Quintet, despite being the youngest

\- with Kyōko clocking in at 156 cm to 158 cm, means that she is the same height as both Homura and Mami, albeit a scant centimeter shorter than her previous mentor (Mami)


	4. Horror Movie/Game!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A take on the typical Horror Genre with the original casts being replaced by that of the MSMM crew (as well as a few "guest star appearances" by other anime characters).

**Chapter 4: Horror Movie/Game AU**

**Idea #1 - Disaster L.A.: The Last Zombie Apocalypse Begins Here (Movie, 2014)**

**Movie Blurb/Summary: After a meteor showers strikes Los Angeles, toxic smoke is released across the city, causing people to physically change and become violent. A small group of survivors plans to vacate the city by heading to the coast…**

 

**Original Movie Cast:**

John

Turner (John’s ‘Kid’ Brother)

Tori (John’s Ex-Girlfriend/Girlfriend)

Scott

Adam

Nate

Astrid (Nate’s Girlfriend)

Jacob (Tori’s New Boyfriend/Ex-Boyfriend)

Astrid’s Roommate

Newscaster #1

Newscaster #2

Carjacker #1

Carjacker #2 (Carjacker #1’s Girlfriend)

Reggie/Infected #1 (Scott’s Roommate)

Attacker in Garage/Infected #2

Girl in Hallway/Infected #3 (Scott’s Apartment Complex)

Boy in Hallway/Infected #4 (Scott’s Apartment Complex)

Guy in Alleyway/Infected #5

Guy in Stairwell/Infected #6 (Tori’s Apartment Complex)

The Man Who Attacks Turner/Infected #9

The Runners/Infected #’s 7 and 8

 

 **Note(s) **:**** If you have **NOT** seen this movie (or honestly just don’t care enough for the plot or the genre) then proceed with **CAUTION** as the next section contains _**spoilers**_ intricate to the plot of the movie, concerning the main characters as well as their inevitable deaths and actions. You’ve been warned.

 

Order of Character Death:

Astrid - killed then ‘resurrected’ by the toxic smoke released from the giant meteor that struck the heart of L.A., locked in the glass shower cubicle of _John_ and _Turner_ ’s apartment

Astrid’s Roommate - killed by _Astrid_ after she was reanimated by the toxic smoke from the meteor strike

Nate - killed by _Reggie_ ( _Scott’s Roommate/Infected #1_ ), _Girl in Hallway/Infected #2_ , and _Boy in Hallway/Infected #3_  in the parking lot ground-floor of _Scott’_ s apartment complex while leading the Infected away from his friends

Adam - killed/sacrificed himself to/by _Guy in Stairwell/Infected #6_  on the ground-floor of _Tori’_ s apartment complex so that _John_ , _Tori_ , and _Jacob_ could escape

Scott - killed by the _Carjacker #1_ ’s gunshots that were aimed at Turner’s car in the 4th level of an apartment complex parking lot

Carjacker #1 - was killed after being hit by Turner’s car in the apartment parking lot complex (he died simultaneously with _Scott_ )

Jacob - killed by a random Infected after he stole and crashed _Turner_ ’s car while they ( _John_ , _Turner_ , and _Tori_ ) mourned for _Scott_ ’s sudden death

Turner - attacked and killed by _Infected #9/The Man Who Attacks Turner_  after he led the _The Runners/Infected #’s 7 and 8_  away from _Tori_ and _John_

 

 ****Mahō Shōjo Madoka Magika** ** ***** “Movie” Cast:** **

*****Note(s):**** Main characters from _Kazumi_ and _Oriko Magica_ will be present with a few “guest star appearances” of the _Gakkō Gurashi!_ ’s series’ protagonists (from both the manga and anime adaptation) alongside a few supporting and minor characters from all three of the aforementioned series as well as randomized OCs or side characters from several different other cartoon/anime series.

 

John - Sakura Kyōko and/or Kaname Madoka

Turner (John’s ‘Kid’ Brother) - Sakura Momo ( _Madoka Manga_ design adaptation) and/or Kaname Tatsuya

Tori (John’s Ex-Girlfriend/Girlfriend) - Miki Sayaka and/or Akemi Homura

Scott - Takeya Yuki or Sakura Megumi (both from _GG!_ )

Adam - Naoki Miki ( _GG!_ ) and/or Kanna Niko ( _Kazumi_ )

Nate - Kure Kirika ( _Oriko_ )

Astrid (Nate’s Girlfriend) - Mikuni Oriko ( _Oriko_ )

Jacob (Tori’s New Boyfriend/Ex-Boyfriend) - Kamijou Kyousuke or Nakazawa

Astrid’s Roommate - Maki Kaoru and/or Kazusa Michiru (both from _Kazumi_ )

Newscaster #1 - Lisa Lavendar ( _RWBY_ )

Newscaster #2 - Rajio Dī Jē ( _GG! Manga_ )

Carjacker #1 - Tōgo Takahito ( _GG! Manga_ )

Carjacker #2 (Carjacker #1’s Girlfriend) - Kamiji Ayaka ( _GG! Manga_ )

Reggie/Infected #1 (Scott’s Roommate) - Wakasa Yūri and/or Kamiyama Akiko (both from _GG!_ )

Attacker in Garage/Infected #2 - N/A

Girl in Hallway/Infected #3 (Scott’s Apartment Complex) - Aosoi Shīko ( _GG! Manga_ )

Boy in Hallway/Infected #4 (Scott’s Apartment Complex) - Kougami Renya or Shiroshita Takashige (both from _GG! Manga_ )

Guy in Alleyway/Infected #5 - N/A

Guy in Stairwell/Infected #6 (Tori’s Apartment Complex) - N/A

The Man Who Attacks Turner/Infected #9 - N/A

The Runners/Infected #’s 7 and 8 - N/A

 

Pairings: (Main/Official will be finalized via a Poll)

\- KyōSaya and/or KyōHomu (or possibly even KyōHomuSaya)

\- MadoSaya and/or MadoHomu (or MadoHomuSaya)

   

 _ _Guaranteed__ /“Canon” Pairings

\- Oriko/Kirika

 

*** Suggestions for pairings (for ALL concepts) are welcome via Poll or Comment Section**

 

* * *

 

**Idea #2 - Until Dawn (Game, 2015)**

**Game Blurb/Summary:** N/A

 

 *** Note(s):** _Character conditions follow the same ‘rules’ as the above storyboard with the exception of a few other “guest appearances” outside of the Gakkō Gurashi! and the Mahō Shōjo Madoka/Oriko/Kazumi Magika fandoms._

****

**Original Cast **:****

Samantha “Sam” Giddings

Joshua “Josh” Washington

Micheal “Mike” Munroe

Ashley Brown

Christopher “Chris” Hartley

Emily Davis

Matthew “Matt” Taylor

Jessica “Jess” Riley

Dr. Alan Hill

Beth Washington

Hannah Washington

The Stranger

The Wendigos

 

**Mahō Shōjo Madoka Magika* “Movie” Cast:**

 

**Main Cast:**

Samantha “Sam” Giddings - Kaname Madoka or Akemi Homura

Joshua “Josh” Washington - Miki Sayaka, Tomoe Mami, or Ryōgawara Rise ( _GG!_ )

Micheal “Mike” Munroe - Kirishima Ayato ( _Tokyo Ghoul_ )

Ashley Brown - Shizuki Hitomi and/or Kamijou Kyousuke

Christopher “Chris” Hartley - Kanna Niko or Maki Kaoru (both from _Kazumi_ )

Emily Davis - Yoshimura Eto/Takatsuki Sen ( _Tokyo Ghoul_ )

Matthew “Matt” Taylor - Kamijou Kyousuke or Nakazawa

Jessica “Jess” Riley - Kamishiro Rize ( _Tokyo Ghoul_ )

 

Side/Supporting Cast ** **:****

Dr. Alan Hill - Ozpin ( _RWBY_ ) or Yoshimura ( _Tokyo Ghoul_ )

Beth Washington - Sakura Kyōko, Kaname Madoka, Tomoe Mami, or Kure Kirika

Hannah Washington - Sakura Momo, Chitose Yuma ( _Oriko_ ), Kaname Tatsuya, Momoe Nagisa, or Mikuni Oriko ( _Oriko_ )

The Stranger (Jack) - Yuuki Sasa or Masumi Chihana (both from _Oriko_ )

The Wendigo(s) - N/A / Randomized OCs or even possible Witches from _MSMM_

 

Pairings: (Main/Official will be finalized via a Poll)

\- N/A as of yet

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my goooosh...  
> I FINALLY finished this one. I started it about a week ago after I finished watching Disaster L.A., the thought of 'Huh... I could see this as a potential Madoka Magica story idea' and BOOM! these here concepts were born!  
> The reason it took so long? Work. Overnight shifts are a BITCH to work through, 'specially when five days outta the work week (I work five days straight and get only two days off a week) are all overnights, in which I go in as early as 5PM and don't get out 'till 3AM. Blech. Not a very fun schedule but it works with my Night-Owl personality so I ain't complainin' (much, lol).  
> SO. Enough of my personal crap, here is the fourth/fifth story idea for my Summaries and Character Development 'story.'  
> I kinda got stuck on the Until Dawn one but managed to finally work through it (somewhat) today. If any of y'all have any constructive criticism (or rather just complaints/suggestions in general for whatever reason) feel free to hit me up in the comments or my Inbox.
> 
> And as always: Have a nice day/night/evening and stay lovely.  
> \- Inky


End file.
